The present invention relates to a two-chamber cartridge for fastening anchor rods in bore holes. One chamber of the cartridge contains as polymerizable, curable compounds, hardenable cycloaliphatic compounds and the other chamber contains the reaction initiators. The cartridge is destructible inside the bore hole where the mixing of the polymerizable compound and the reaction initiator takes place.
As hardenable masses for filling bore holes, mixtures, particularly solutions of unsaturated polyesters with or in low molecular weight, monoethylenically unsaturated monomers with a terminal H.sub.2 C.dbd.C&lt;group, such as styrene, vinyltoluene, vinyl acetate, C.sub.1 to C.sub.18 alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid have gained acceptance on a large extent in the last two decades. These monomers, which are capable of copolymerizing with the unsaturated polyester resins, are frequently also referred to as cross linking agents. They are useful reactants for curing compositions for filling bore holes by free radical polymerizations. Nevertheless, they are also afflicted with technical, physiological and toxicological problems, which are not fully compensated for by their high profitability. Consideration must be given, for instance, to such matters as the more stringent legal injunctions relating to industrial hygiene, as for example, in the case of styrene. For the efficient standard reactant, "monostyrene", the carcinogenic effect is being checked at the present time at the request of the Senate Committee for Testing Materials Injurious to Health. Since the MAK.sup.1 has been lowered once again to 22 ppm/Nm.sup.3 and the BAT value.sup.2 fixed at 2 g/L, not only industrial hygiene, but also environmental problems arise when monostyrene-containing polyester masses for filling bore holes are processed. These problems are due not only to the odor of the materials. FNT .sup.1 MAK=maximum concentration at the workplace FNT .sup.2 BAT value=biological material tolerance value
Furthermore, there have been advances in quality assurance, particularly in the area of load-bearing, fastening techniques. For these advances, bore hole-filling masses are required, which, when the simple and nevertheless reliable methods of processing, which are required, are employed--the processing is not always carried out by experts--meet the requirements of the industrial hygiene and environmental injunctions and, in addition, provide improvements in properties, such as a long shelf life, increased adhesion--even on moist substrates--rapid curing, slight shrinkage, increased pull-out values with relative small coefficients of variation, etc.